Albedo
:"Overseer of the Floor Guardians Albedo, at your command." ::- Albedo's Introduction Albedo (アルベド) is the Overseer of the Floor Guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She is in charge of the general management and supervises the activities of the seven Floor Guardians, meaning that she ranks above all the other NPCs in Nazarick. She is the sister of Nigredo and Spinel. She was created by Tabula Smaragdina. Appearance An impeccable beauty, Albedo is a woman with lustrous jet-black hair and the face of a goddess. She has golden irises and vertically split pupils; on her left and right temples are two thick horns protruding crookedly, and on her waist are a pair of black angel wings. Albedo wears a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands, and a golden spiderweb necklace that covers her shoulders and chest. In combat she wears an impressive black full plate armor. Like Shalltear, Albedo has a true form as a heteromorphic race NPC. Shalltear called her "Big mouthed gorilla" when they quarreled, so her true form may be quite large in size. Personality Extremely loyal and extremely in love, Albedo is completely infatuated with Ainz, often showing obsessive tendencies when it comes to his affairs. She is always vying for Ainz's affection, showcasing outbursts of jealousy whenever anyone else appears to be getting close to him. Among all the Guardians, Albedo is the most vocal when it comes to expressing opinions. She will openly denounce any statement or action deemed inappropriate, reaching the point where Ainz sometimes considers it an annoyance. Like many others in Nazarick, she absolutely loathes humans and views them as an inferior species. Background Albedo and her other sisters were created by Tabula Smaragdina. She was originally programmed to be a nymphomaniac, but Momonga altered her personality and changed her setting to be in love with him. Chronology The Undead King Arc Moments before YGGDRASIL is expected to shut down, Momonga changes Albedo's setting to be in love with him. Albedo is the first NPC to speak to Momonga when the Great Tomb of Nazarick is transported to the New World. Confused at his strange behavior, Albedo asks if he required anything of her. Ainz orders her to assemble the floor guardian at the six floor. She and along with Demiurge are the last floor guardians to arrived. They introduce themself and pledge their absolute loyalty to Momonga. The Dark Warrior Arc The Bloody Valkyrie Arc The Lizard Man Heroes Arc The Men in the Kingdom Arc Trivia *In the web novel, Albedo does not exist. *Albedo is a Latin word meaning "whiteness". *Albedo is the second NPCs to be given the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. * While Albedo is limited to only one set of clothes, she possesses several different kinds of underwear. *It is revealed that Albedo has a strong hatred against all 41 Supreme Beings except Ainz. The actual reason is not known yet. *In volume 7 Albedo is scheming to annihilate all of the other guild members if they are found. Quotes * (To Momonga): "Will I have my first time here? Should I undress myself? Or would I trouble Momonga-sama? Wearing clothes, later on they might get dirty. No, if Momonga-sama wants me to wear these clothes, then I have no objections." * (To Momonga):'' "The absolute ruler of us all, our greatest master and also my most beloved person."'' * (To Momonga about Humans): "I don’t like them. Humans are fragile and inferior creatures. If I crush them like insects, there would be a pretty sight to behold." * (To the Sunlight Scripture): "You lower lifeforms! T-, to dare to do this kind of thing to our most beloved ruler Ainz-sama! To make my favorite and most loved person feel pain, is to not know your own abilities! I absolutely will not forgive you. I will let you taste the most amount of pain you have ever felt until you go mad! Using acid to corrode your four limbs, then cut off your genitals, make them into mincemeat and make you eat them! After that use healing spells to cure you! Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Damn! Damn damn damn damn, my heart is about to explode!" * (To Narberal): "With Shalltear out on a mission, I will use this chance to leisurely bridge the distance between me and Ainz-sama! It might be a difficult fort to conquer, but by attacking in waves it will eventually fall after taking a beachhead! When that glorious day comes, Shalltear will shed tears of regret!" * (To Demiurge): "Be it cleaning, laundry or sewing skills, I am at the level of professionals. For the child that might be born in the future, I had made clothes and socks. All the way till five years old." * (During Shalltear's betrayal): "Ainz-sama, my beloved, I am your faithful dog, your slave. Even if all of Nazarick were to turn against you, I would still stand by your side." * (To Demiurge about Ainz): "He is the one who wears the name of Ainz Ooal Gown, the one who rules over us all, the one who is both high and supreme. Such a being has declared his victory with his name." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Demons Category:Floor Guardians